swsefandomcom-20200215-history
KotORCG Heroic Traits
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide The Old Republic Era provides exciting story opportunities for all character types, especially Jedi and other Force-users. This section contains information for creating heroes tailored to this era, including story considerations, new ideas and talents for the standard Heroic Classes, plus new Feats and expanded Skills usable by all Heroic Classes. These volatile times- when it is difficult to distinguish friend from foe - also call for new heroes to fulfill their destinies. In the Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide, characters are assumed to be good, fighting against the forces of evil. It is a time of wide-ranging open warfare, with shifting fronts and loyalties. Heroes can face off against Mandalorian or Sith invaders. Other enemies might not be so clear-cut, especially if the campaign takes place during The Jedi Civil War. Although it is possible to play darker characters using these rules, the forces of good remain the focus of this book. Character Creation in the Old Republic Main Article: Old Republic Heroes In an Old Republic Campaign, exciting character and plot development are integral to creating the feel of an era previously established by computer games, comics, and novels. Much as a classic-era campaign strives to re-create the feel of the movies, an Old Republic Campaign should capture the atmosphere of it's earlier incarnations. Your campaign will feel more authentic if the Gamemaster and players give their characters rich backstories that develop over the course of the game. This article focuses on new character concepts and development. You can spend as much or as little time as you wish on your character's background, but answering the following questions will give you a sound foundation to build upon. The Heroic Classes Each of the heroic classes from the Saga Edition core rulebook is presented here as it relates to The Old Republic Era. Each class update features new talents added to existing talent trees, or wholly new trees. These talents can be used in other eras with your Gamemaster's approval. Old Republic Jedi * New Talents: Jedi Consular Talent Tree ** Collective Visions ** Visionary Attack ** Visionary Defense ** Renew Vision ** WatchCircle Initiate * New Talent: Jedi Guardian Talent Tree ** Improved Battle Meditation * New Talents: Jedi Sentinel Talent Tree ** Dark Retaliation ** Sentinel Strike ** Sentinel's Gambit [[Old Republic Nobles|'Old Republic Nobles']] * New Talents: Influence Talent Tree ** Fluster ** Intimidating Defense * New Talent: Leadership Talent Tree ** Reactionary Attack * New Fencing Talent Tree Old Republic Scoundrels * New Talent: Fortune Talent Tree ** Lucky Stop * New Run and Gun Talent Tree Old Republic Scouts * New Talent: Awareness Talent Tree ** Weak Point * New Hyperspace Explorer Talent Tree Old Republic Soldiers * New Talent: Armor Specialist Talent Tree ** Shield Expert * New Talent: Brawler Talent Tree ** Devastating Melee Smash * New Talent: Weapon Specialist Talent Tree ** Disarming Attack * New Rocket Jumper Talent Tree Skills Below are new uses for the Skills described in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook. These additional uses can be used in any era. [[Acrobatics|'Acrobatics']] * Long Falls [[Climb|'Climb']] * Climbing in Low or High Gravity [[Use the Force|'Use the Force']] * Breath Control (Trained Only) Feats Main Article: Feats Feats provide game mechanics for core character concepts. They allow characters from any Heroic Class to access significant special abilities, as long as they meet certain prerequisites. This article provides new Feats common to The Old Republic Era, as well as new ways to use some existing Feats. Combined Feats Main Article: Combined Feats Characters can use their existing Feats in new ways, as noted in the article. Essentially, certain Feats allow characters to benefit from combining their use. A character wishing to use one of the combinations described in the article must have all the required Feats to do so.